gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad With Money
" " is the third episode of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past with Jon on Game Grumps. Intro "And welcome to another episode of Game Grumps!" - JonTron quickly. Game progress The Game Grumps find and meet Sahasrahla. They enter and begin to progress through the Eastern Temple. Discussion Jon points out how the fortune-teller's logo looks like Goatse. Jon gets mad at Arin for carelessly spending their rupees, although Arin gets lucky and wins it back. Arin tells Jon that the Flute Boy has the Ocarina of Time, although Jon does not fully believe him. Arin says he likes Sahasrahla, saying that it's fun if you read his text with sass. Jon questions why Arin would have thought to do this. The Game Grumps talk about the statues outside the Eastern Palace, wondering if it has hands or if it's its mustache. Jon says it looks like Dr. Robotnik. Arin again points out something he likes about A Link to the Past: how the treasure chest in the Eastern Temple is visible to the player, but not immediately obtainable. Jon argues that he prefers Ocarina of Time, where you get locked in a room and fight a mini-boss before getting a chest. The debate extends to the entire design of the dungeons, where Jon prefers Ocarina of Time because it has a good thematic feel, arguing that A Link to the Past's dungeons are just "arranged rectangles." Arin states that he likes how each room in A Link to the Past's dungeons have their own little puzzle, which Jon argues Ocarina of Time has too. Quotes "Pay me 20 rube's and ill let you open the chest, ofcourse ill do it".- Arin "Would you fucking, we gotta get a bowtle".- Jon (Arin gets 50 rube's from the chest). "Look at that".- Arin "You got lucky".- Jon "Look at that".- Arin "You got lucky punk".- Jon "If you read his dialogue with a little sass, he's awesome."- Arin "Ok." - Jon "I am indeed Sahasrahla, the village elder and descendant of the seven wise men... Oh really? Groomp, I am surprised a young man like you is searching for the sword of evil's bane. Not just anyone can use that weapon. Legends say only the Hero who has won three pendants can wield the sword. Do you really wanna find it? Of course!" - Arin in a sassy voice. "We're you abused as a child?"- Jon "Good."- Arin File:Pause Balls (ZALTTP-3).png | Pause balls. Trivia * This episode's title does not include "Game Grumps." * Jon's line "Pause balls" later spawned a remix. Soon after many fans did the same thing with lines from other episodes. Outro Jon- "And on that note, we're gonna end here. And we're gonna come back soon for another Link to the Past let's play. Oh god, did I just call it that?" Arin- "Link to the Past let's play..." Jon- "Link to the Past, we're playing a game." Arin- "Why did you use that dirty word?" Jon- "Why did I use that dirty word........Well we do real stuff on our channels so we're entitled to play video games....on the line." Arin- "Shut up, bye!" Jon- "BYEEEEE!" Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Episodes Category:Arin and Jon Episodes Category:Featured Articles